Life Unexpected
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Rachel Berry had only one thing on her mind, so did Noah Puckerman. Granted they weren't the same things, they still had them. But one night, one drunken mistake had it all crashing down. Can they recover? Puckleberry of course. Rated T for Puck's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I need a break from my Twilight stories, so I turned to the amazing show that is Glee. I plan on this story to be short. 10 chapters, maybe.**

**In this story Quinn is not pregnant with Puck's baby, but that still doesn't mean she's not pregnant…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"This can't be happening to me." Rachel Berry whispered to herself while staring down at the small infamous stick that was clenched between her thumb and index finger. The words 'pregnant' screamed at her and she tried to calm her breathing for she was starting to hyperventilate.

Images started to flash in her mind. Broadway, gold stars, New York, her name in lights, the clapping audience, the lavish wardrobe, and dressing rooms. Suddenly the images changed. Swollen stomach, diapers, baby cries, her dad's staring down at her in disdain, tan skin, toned body, Mohawk, hazel eyes….

"Man hands, you in here?"

Quinn Fabray's voice startled her, causing her drop the stick in her hands. She hurriedly bent down and picked it up. Wrapping up the small stick in toilet paper, she tossed it into the trash bin.

'What was I thinking taking a pregnancy test at school?' This had to be the second mistake she made in her life. The first one of course, is what got her into this mess.

"Berry?" Quinn called out again, this time annoyed.

Rachel fixed her clothing in place before stepping out of the small stall. She went straight to the sinks, ignoring Quinn, and washed her hands. After drying her hands she finally looked over at the blonde Cheerio.

Quinn's amber eyes scanned Rachel's shaken exterior. She tilted her head, her golden ponytail moved in tandem with the motion..

Rachel squirmed under her intense gaze. She always felt small and worthless, next to Quinn, the Cheerios team captain and president of the Celibacy club. Now with her condition, the self-consciousness increased ten-fold.

"Are you feeling okay Berry, you look a little crazed?" Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted brow as she waited for a response.

Rachel licked her dry lips. "Yes I'm fine." Her reply was short, her voice raspy.

Quinn looked skeptical, but she shook it off and stood up straighter. "Mr. Shue sent me out to look for you. We're about to start practicing."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She need a moment to herself before heading back to glee club.

Quinn nodded and left the bathroom without another word. Rachel took a few deep breaths and grabbed her stuff, heading out of the bathroom as well.

--

Walking into glee club, Rachel's eyes immediately went to a familiar toned body. Noah Puckerman.

The sight of him made her stomach flutter. Whether if that was a good sign or not, she couldn't tell.

Rachel cleared her throat and tried to make her voice perky. "I'm here Mr. Shue. Sorry I kept everyone waiting."

William Shuester turned to the sound of her voice. "Its no problem Rachel. We can began now…."

--

Rachel sighed in relief when they finished their last song. The atmosphere in the room made her uncomfortable.

She had spent most of her time trying to avoid looking at Noah Puckerman. She couldn't even concentrate on the songs she was singing and on of her fellow glee members noticed.

"Rachel are you feeling okay?" Kurt Hummel asked with concern. She looked at him strangely. Kurt and her weren't really on friendly speaking terms, truthfully Rachel didn't even think he liked her. "I mean your acting way less annoying than ever and that is affecting your singing. I don't mind taking the lead of course, but picking up your slack is pathetic."

There goes the Kurt she knew.

Rachel bristled. "I'm fine, Kurt." She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. Suddenly her stomach lurched as she caught scent of Kurt's melon and cucumber scented body spritz. She felt confused, she used to love that scent combination, but then she realized it was her condition.

"Really, because you don't look it." He goaded.

She had to get away from him before she hurled. "No, I'm okay. Just a little sick at the moment."

Kurt opened him mouth to say something else, but Rachel couldn't take the scent anymore. She clasped her hands over her mouth and dashed out of the room, running full force to the bathroom.

After she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toliet, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink, trying to get the taste of vomit out. When she was satifised that the taste was gone, she started for the door. Planning on going straight to her car, Rachel headed toward the parking lot when she realized she left her pink rollie bag in the choir room.

Mentally slapping her head, she headed back to the choir room, hoping that everyone had left.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

As she was opening the door to the room, a warm toned body stopped her and she collided face first with a chest. It took her a second to recognize the scent of the person. Spicy and musky, yet with the hint of mango. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Noah Puckerman did wear cologne.

Finding herself sniffing him, Rachel immediately took a step back, separating there close proximity.

"Oh Berry." That nickname caused her to winced. She wanted him to say her real name. "There you are. Um…I saw you run out and noticed you left your bag, so…uh, here." He thrust the overly pink bag at her, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Rachel smiled lightly. She was touched by his small act of caring. "Thank you Noah." She said softly.

Puck ran a hand over his low Mohawk and mumbled out a 'no problem'. He always felt flustered when she said his given name.

Things between them have been hush hush ever since the night of their drunken mistake. Rachel will never look at jello shot's the same way again. They led her to her current condition. How could something so jiggly and tasteful, be so tragic?

Puck cleared his throat. "Yea so…I'm going to go now." He shifted from foot to foot.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I should be going to."

Puck grunted a farewell and started to walk away. Something in Rachel snapped and she blurted out. "Noah wait!"

Puck stopped in his tracks and faced her. He raised an eyebrow in response. "Yeah?"

Embarrassed, Rachel bit her lip from blurting out something else. 'Just tell him!' She thought, then internally shook her head. She couldn't do that now.

Instead she said. "I just wanted to say thanks again for going to take my bag to me. I appreciate your small act of chivalry."

"It was no problem." Puck said to her. "Bye Rac--Berry." With a tentative wave, he walked away. Disappearing out the side door and into the parking lot.

Rachel sighed and reached down to grip her bag. She looked to were Puck was before turning around and going the other way.

* * *

**A/N My first Glee story. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Rachel's dad is Brandon Berry. Rachel's daddy is Dean Berry._

_Puck's sister is Tabitha Puckerman, Tabby for short. It would be so much easier if we knew Rachel's dads names and Puck's sister's name , but these names will do._

**Chapter 2**

Rachel walked in the door of the Berry mansion as silent as a mouse. She didn't want to alert her dads' that she was home. She wasn't ready to face either one of them, knowing she was hiding something from them.

On her way up the long winding stairs, the unmistakable voice of her daddy floated from upstairs. Not being fast enough to turn the other way, Brandon Berry appeared at the top of the stairs. His handsome face lit up with a smile as his deep grey eyes settled on his daughter.

"Rachel there you are!" He exclaimed walking the remaining steps down until he was right in front of her. "I was waiting until you got home. Your father and I are going out to eat and wanted to know if you want to come with."

Rachel bit her lip in thought. She didn't want to say no, but at the same time she needed to be home, to figure out what was happening to her. She needed to plan.

"No thanks daddy. I need to go over some songs from my repertoire. Official glee club business, you know how it is." She put on that fake perky voice again.

Brandon smiled, his eyes sparkled in pride. He walked up to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "That's my gold star." Rachel felt tears prickle her eyes, her vision blurred with unshed tears. Her hands tighten around her daddy's waist and her head buried itself further into his shoulder. She reminisced in his fatherly scent.

Rachel was afraid after she told him what was going on with her, she wouldn't be able to have this closeness again. That scared her severely.

Much to Rachel's dislike, her daddy pulled away from the hug and clasped her shoulders. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before wandering down the hall, presumably toward the living room.

Rachel shook away the tears and made her way up to her room.

--

"Ugh!" Rachel let out a cry of frustration as she tossed another piece of crumbled up paper in the trash bin.

She harshly gripped her pencil and started again.

After her tenth try of writing out a Rachel-worthy plan, she gave up which was hard for her. Rachel Berry usually never gives up. Its not gold star behavior, but alas she did.

Rachel came to the conclusion that her condition can't be planned. She needs to take it one-step at a time.

With a heavy sigh, she heaved herself off of her colorful duvet and tossed the rest of the scribbled out papers. She felt lost without a plan.

Looking toward the clock, she caught sight of the time. It was late, she decided that she would sleep and start a fresh new day tomorrow. She needed to tell Noah before anything else.

--

Pacing the small distance near her locker, Rachel waited anxiously for Noah to arrive. She probably looked crazed. Her dark hair was in a mess, not its normal state of small waves. Her cap sleeve baby blue sweater and black skirt were in wrinkles, not neatly pressed. The dark circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. She tossed and turned last night not being able to find the solace of a deep sleep.

"Hey Puck!"

Rachel abruptly ceased her pacing and look over to where Puck and Mike Chang where engaging in a fist bump.

The nerves increased and Rachel licked her suddenly dry lips. She waited until Puck was alone at his locker before taking a deep breath and making her way over to him. She didn't even take two steps when a bushy haired freak appeared in front of her looking like a dog in heat.

Jacob…Ben…Israel…

"Hi Rachel!" He said eagerly. "My, my you look ravishing today." His eyes scanned her body from head to toe as he took steps closer to her.

Rachel scowled disgusted and moved back. "What do you want Jacob?" She hissed, peaking over his shoulder to see Puck still at his locker, checking himself out in his mirror, flexing his muscles as well.

Rachel wanted to laugh and roll her eyes at the vain act, but Jewfro here was practically on top of her.

"You know what I want my little muffin. You…me…under the bleachers…now." Jacob smiled in a leering fashion while trying to get a peek down her top.

Rachel fought the urge to gag and peaked once again over his shoulder. Puck was now starting to close his locker. She had to think fast.

Putting on a cheery smile, she placed her hands on Jacob's shoulders and pushed him back against the lockers next to them. The feel of his wool sweater made her fingers itch. Rachel pressed her lips together tightly so that she wouldn't gag as she pressed her body close to his.

Jacob was panting heavily. He felt like he was on cloud nine. The sexiest Jew in school, besides him of course, was laying the moves on him.

Rachel leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Stay away from me freak."

Before Jacob had anytime to be confused, Rachel kneed him in the groin. Pain racked his nether regions and he reached down to cup his family jewels, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"Next time you hound me again with your unwanted sexual advances. I will do more than just hinder your chances of having children. Do you understand _Ja-cob_?"

The fire that burned behind Rachel's dark eyes made Jacob more aroused then ever, but he was vulnerable right now and not to mention cautious over his nether regions. So he just nodded and whimpered. "Yes."

"Great." With another look of warning at Jacob, Rachel turned on the heel of her heather grey kitten heels and marched up the hallway, right up to Puck, and gripped his bicep.

Resisting the urge to squeeze his muscle, she stared into his hazel eyes and stated. "We need to talk."

--

Five minutes later Rachel and Puck where in the janitor's closet where she dragged them. She was paced the length of the small cubicle while he had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed at her.

"Berry for my sanity. Quit the pacing shit." He growled making her shiver from the sound of his low, raw voice. All she wanted is for him to say her name over and over again in that same gravely voice. Then she was angry at herself for finding him so damn sexy.

"Look Noah pacing helps me gather my thoughts and right now I am in need of some serious thought gathering. So…shut up." She hissed out, not stopping her pacing.

Puck took a small step back, sort of loving Rachel's anger. The way her nostrils flare and the way her cheeks slightly puff out and the way her eyes squint, the fire burning underneath the surface, turns him on. Not that he would tell her that though.

Suddenly Rachel stops. Her whole body turns and faces him. "Ok, I have come a conclusion that it would be beneficial for both of us if I just come out an tell you right at this moment before the secret eats me alive, I lose it completely."

Puck furrowed his brows. "Berry what the hell are you talking about?"

She holds up a hand, signaling him to wait. "Hold on. I'm not done explaining. I would like it if you remain silent during my whole soliloquy unless I ask you for conformation on something. Ok?"

Not quite knowing what a soliloquy is, Puck nodded and remained silent.

"On the night of July 4th at Mercedes' annual fourth of July party, you and I engaged in some…sexual activities. Though I may have been highly intoxicated, it still happened. Do you recall that happening?"

Oh he remembered it alright. Those toned sun-kissed legs of hers wrapped around his waist, those soft petal pink lips of hers smashed together in a heated kiss with his. How could he forget? That was about the best sex of his life and that's saying something for Noah Puckerman.

"Of course I remember that night." His voice took on a soft purr, it was alluring like a lion trying to lure in its prey and in this case Rachel Berry was Puck's prey. "Is that why you dragged me in here? You want another go?"

Rachel scowled at his pervy question. "No I don't want 'another go'. Now close you relentless mouth and let me finish."

He smirked. "Relax babe. I was just offering."

Rachel fumed silently, more angered over the way she felt after his use of the word 'babe' than his comment. "As I was saying in the process of our…intimate act…something must of happened to our contraceptive. After much thought I have come to a consensus that my birth control must have failed. I researched before ever considering being put on birth control until I finally decided to have the depo-vera shot which had only a 0.3% failure rate. Of course I thought it would be a long shot for me to ever be in that small percentile range, so I let what happen between us happen…"

Puck tried to listen to Rachel's rant, he really did, but all he could think about was Rachel's soft fast moving lips and how he would like to claim them with his own again and again and again.

Unaware of what Puck was thinking, Rachel continued to speak. "About two weeks ago I started to feel off. I wrote it off as just uneasiness, but then I started to throw up, I had frequent food cravings, and I started to gain some weight. The signs were clearly obvious of what was happening to me. The test I took yesterday confirmed it. I'm pregnant Noah."

Puck was still staring at her lips so it took him a few seconds to register her words. _"I'm pregnant Noah…"_

"Your what?!"

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry for the slight cliffy. I'll make it up to you though in the next chapter. Thank you everyone who is reviewing, adding me on story alert, and adding me on favorites._

_ I have started a new Glee community its called Puckleberry Finn. It's a c2 with mostly Puck and Rachel fics and I'm going to be adding some Finn and Quinn stories, maybe some Rachel and Quinn stories as well._

_Review :)_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**_Okay here's the talk between Puck and Rachel. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant. Those were the thoughts running through Noah Puckerman's head as he stared at Rachel in disbelief. His mouth was agape in shock, his hands hanged limply at his sides.

"Preg…pregna--" He paused with the sudden urge to throw up. He couldn't even get the words out.

Rachel nodded, expecting this reaction. "Look Noah, I know I just revealed some very…intense information right now, but the first bells going to ring any minute now and I can't miss class." Her anxious gaze traveled from him toward the door and back.

Noah reached up and rubbed his face harshly, letting out a frustrated groan. "Hold on a moment…just…" He took a deep breath and removed his hands from his face. Hazel eyes stared intently at Rachel as he tried to collect his thoughts.

The bell rang and Rachel spoke up. "Noah..."

He held up a hand. "Okay…shit, fine. You go to class and I'll meet you at the bleachers during lunch. We need to talk."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded before turning toward the door. Her hand got on the handle when Puck said. "I need to hear you say, you'll be there."

Rachel twisted the handle, opening the door a crack. Looking over her shoulder, she promised. "Yes Noah. I'll be there." She pulled the door open all the way before walking out without another word.

--

Rachel wringed her hands nervously as she sat on the bleachers, waiting for Puck. She went through two classes thinking of no one but Noah.

"Hey."

Startled, Rachel grasped her chest at the unexpected voice.

"Sorry Berry. I didn't mean to scare you." Puck walked up and took a seat a few spaces away from Rachel, but close enough for him to still smell her scent. He secretly liked her smell.

Puck held out a large cup full of a frozen purple drink. Rachel flinched back, a natural reaction when a slushie was this close to her face.

Seeing the confused look on her face. Puck explained. "I skipped second period and went to the 7 eleven."

Rachel smiled softly as she took the cup from him. She was touched that he got her something.

"Its grape." He said nervously. "I know its your favorite because the last time I threw one if your face, you licked your lips."

Rachel nodded. "It is my favorite. Thank you Noah."

He just shrugged and they fell into an uncomfortable silence as they look out into the empty football field.

Puck kept sneaking glances at Rachel, mostly her stomach. He couldn't fathom that a human life was being grown in there. A life he helped create. It was intense and scared him.

Rachel wiggled in her seat--she could feel Puck's gaze on her and it made her feel vulnerable. She just sipped on her drink while she let the silence grow.

A few minutes passed and Rachel, not being able to take the silence anymore, spoke up. "So…"

Puck cleared his throat. "So, uh…how far along are you?" He asked while avoiding any eye contact.

The question caught Rachel off guard and she thought hard about her answer. "Um, well I'm about 5 weeks so I'm just a little over a month along. I'm still in my first trimester." She took a sip of her drink to let Puck think it over.

"Can you feel it moving, yet or what?" He blurted out, but feeling stupid right after the words left his mouth.

Rachel placed the now empty cup down next to her and answered. "No its too early."

Puck nodded and asked another question. "When do we need to make an appointment…wait, did you go to the doctors yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I wanted to tell you first." She paused. "So you really want to be apart of this…the baby I mean?"

Puck sighed. "Listen Rachel, I know I may seem like a slacker, a Lima Loser, but I'm not really…well I'm sort of a slacker, but that wasn't my point." He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "What I mean is that I plan on being apart of this. I have my own pool cleaning business and with that money I plan on helping out. I don't plan on being like my father." His voice turned bitter at the mention of his dead-beat dad.

Rachel felt remorse for Puck at that second. Every one here in this little Podunk town knows about the mysterious 'daddy Puckerman' who abandon his family.

Placing a hand on his, shocking both of them, Rachel stared intently into is eyes--brown burning into hazel--trying to get something through his head. "You won't be like your father Noah." She said firmly. "Being right here, with me, shows it."

Puck nodded, secretly relishing in Rachel's touch. It felt nice and warm and…he couldn't really explain the feeling of it, it was just comforting.

Carefully flipping his hand over, he clasped their hands together--not interlacing any fingers, just simply holding hands.

Rachel smiled and squeezed his hand. "To answer your early question. I can schedule an appointment for this Saturday. Are you busy then?"

Puck shook his head. "I'll give you my cell number so you can call me. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. I think I have a paper and a pen in my bag." She dug through her bag and pulled out a pink piece of paper and an equally pink feather pen.

After writing down his number, Puck lifted the paper to his nose and sniffed. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to her. "Is this…scented?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm…its strawberry. You like?"

Yes. "No."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck the folded paper in the bag. "Sure and I think Jacob Israel is the sexiest person alive."

He shrugged it off. "Whatever." He then stood up and stretched, raising his arms above his head.

Rachel tried not to look, she really did, but her eyes couldn't help but wander to the sliver of exposed skin that was revealed when his shirt lifted up. Rachel licked her lips, imagining her mouth on that exact spot.

Puck dropped his arms and looked back down at Rachel. He was confused by the hazed look in her dark eyes. It was like she was in a trance.

Snapping his fingers in front of her face, he tried to get her attention. "Berry? You still with me here?"

Rachel came to and quickly adverted her eyes. "Yea, I was just…thinking."

Puck was still confused, but he let it go. "We should be getting back to class."

Shocked, Rachel looked up at him and said. "Did I just here you say 'back to class'? Since when did you care about school?"

Puck chuckled at her expression. "Well before I didn't have another life to look out for. Now I do and I need to get it together so I can graduate and provide for my kid."

Smiling at his words, Rachel collected her stuff and stood up. "Okay lets get back to class."

She started to walk down the bleachers when Puck stopped her by grabbing her bag from her.

"Noah what…"

He cut her off. "I'm want to carry your bag for you. You shouldn't have to lift stuff, it maybe bad for the baby."

Rachel scowled and reached for her bag, but Puck snatched it out of the way. "Noah the baby is really, really small right now. It won't be hurt by me carrying something as small as a bag."

"Rachel I'm going to carry your bag. Period."

"But.."

"No."

"Let me…"

"No."

"_Pu-ck_."

"_Rachel_."

"Fine." She whined, letting out a huff. "But don't expect to carry my stuff every time."

"I won't." He smirked as they walked down the bleachers.

He lied. _Oh yes he would._

_--  
_

**A/N **_Okay, soon I hope to set up a polyvore or something of that nature for this story. So I could put clothes and pictures of rooms and places on there._

_Check out my C2, Puckleberry Finn. I'm going to be adding more stories on there sporadically, so check it out._

_Here is the link (make sure to remove the (dot) and replace with an actual period): http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Puckleberry_Finn/71457/_

_Review :0)  
_


End file.
